What should have been
by Hikari Abarai
Summary: This is basiclly Naruto my way with a new story line, my own character, dead people coming back to life and pretty much what ever my mind can make up. Pairings SxN OCxIta
1. Chapter 1

Okay people this is more of a prologue to inform the readers(yourself) more about the story. I hope you all like it and I will except creative critical coments from anyone as long as they are helpful but I will not except useless flames.

I am not going to put a summary of the story but I will put a summary of my original character that will be included in this story.

Pagely disclamer: I own nothing even if I wished too.

"**Naruto, My way"**

Okay first of all I wanted to get some things straight. This story is going to be of Naruto, but I decided to change a lot of things to my liking so if there are some things that do not appear in the Anime or the manga do not be alarmed for I have ingeniously made it up.

The original characters have not been altered in any way in appearance, but I may change their attitude somewhat depending on their role.

I will change only one genin group to accommodate my original character into the story, which will be team 7 but aside from that the other genin groups have maintained the same.

I have decided to revive the Uchiha clan and I have oh so graciously erased the whole Itachi killing everyone except for young Sasuke from history. So everything is all hunky-dory at Sasuke's house so maybe he wouldn't be that much of a jerk, well not completely because without a Sasuke being all assholey well the story just kind of falls apart.

At Sasuke having his family that means Orochimaru has no business with the Sharingan user but I am seriously thinking if I should still put him into the story or not, probably as the story progresses I'll find some use for him.

Absolutely nothing has changed with Naruto's past he is still hated for being the Kyuubi's holder, but after the genin exams he will get a little OOC just to warn you all. I do not plan on making him extremely OOC I don't want anyone freaking out about a totally different Naruto.

General Summary

Original Character Summary: Hikari Tenshi

Okay my original character is named Hikari Tenshi she is the same age as everybody else and she attends the Konoha Ninja Academy with the other rookie 9. She has long white hair but she keeps it in a bun (like the way Anko has hers) with unruly bangs that part to show a tattoo of a blue crescent moon on her forehead, her skin complexion is a little more darker then everybody else's. Her eyes are crimson with orange mixed together making them unusually bright and under her left eye she has a small mole. She has on a white with black trims sort of dress-shirt thing (like Sakura's) but without the front part and the back splits making it look like two upside down triangles that reach the back of her knees, under it she wears black shorts that reach her mid thigh. On her arms she wears fingerless gloves that are black and reach up to her forearm. On her feet she wears the standard ninja sandals only white with bandages reaching a little under her knees. On her slender neck she wears a choker that seemed to have some sort of code written on it but the language it is written in is unknown it also has a lock in the front seemingly keeping it in place.

The girls past and origins are unknown, as are the identities of her parents, not much is known about the girl. The Hokage speaks little about how she got to their village in the first place it seems theres more to this girl then meets the eye. Do to the fact that the girl has been there since her infancy the people of the village do not find her a threat in anyway but that does not mean that they had to accept the strange girl with open arms ether. The girl has been treated with suspicion ever since she could remember also she has received odd stares most of her life by the adults of the village I guess it's strange for someone to just appear in their village seemingly out of nowhere.

Hikari's personality is friendly and mostly always gentle but when something got her mad she would blow up like a nuclear explosion. If something would upset her or made her feel sad she would never keep it from her facial expressions and she could never keep it from her unique eyes. So in other words she was a very emotional person and she showed it with every little thing that she did, be it nice or mischievous. She would never be intentionally cruel to anybody no matter what they did to her but she could not assure anybody that she would treat them the same way if they ever did something to her precious person.

Hikari and Naruto had become friends over the years of being alone most of the time. The fact that they both share a lot of things in common has helped them forge a tight friendship that has triumph through hurtful words, hateful glares and the general isolation from the villagers and instructors at the academy.

I don't know if you have to Review this but if you want you can. Next chapter will start the actual story. XD

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Now it's time for my pagely disclaimer: I own everyth- um... I mean (cough) I own nothing

Please enjoy the story XD

Chapter two

Today was the day everybody in the Konoha Ninja Academy was waiting for, the day of the final exam. Both parents and instructors stood outside the academy giving praise to their freshly graduated children it was a joyous time and everyone was happy.

Well everyone except for one Uzumaki Naruto who sat idly on a swing by a rather large tree as he watched everyone share in their happiness oh what he'd give to be there too. His depressive thoughts could not be hidden by the way his eyes darken in color making the usually vibrant blue an almost dull grey.

This of course did not go unnoticed by his one and only friend. Hikari stood inside the classroom looking out the window towards the lone figure by the swings making her heart clench in sadness at seeing her precious person so depressed. She tore her eyes away from Naruto to look straight ahead at the person sitting at his desk reorganizing his papers.

Hikari walked up to the man with dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail and a very noticeable scar going across the bridge of his nose. "Um Iruka-sensei can I have a word with you?" Hikari politely asked her sensei as she clutched her new hitai-ite nervously behind her back.

The man now known, as Iruka looked up at the girl at seeing whom it was he flashed a wide grin reminding her of Naruto. He's always had a soft spot for her and Naruto because of their shortcomings and because of how much they reminded him of himself at their age.

But it was also Hikari's kindness that stuck out the most for him. If it was towards him on his worst days or toward the other children in the academy that have had a relatively hard time learning something new. But he knew it had to do with the kindness and the almost motherly protection she would give to Naruto that made her one of his favorite students the other one being Naruto Uzumaki of course.

"Yes Hikari-san what can I do for you?" He asked this time giving her a small smile.

Hikari returned the smile albeit a bit more nervous. "Well you see Iruka-sensei I came to return something".

Iruka did not contain the confusion from his face. "What do you mean? What got lost?"

Hikari cast her eyes away from her sensei as she placed her Hitai-ite on his desk. "I came to return this".

Iruka stared at Hikari still in confusion. "Why would you return this Hikari-san, you passed the exam with flying colors you even passed Sasuke as the number one rookie of the year if anything you deserve this Hitai-ite".

Hikari still would not look at her sensei as her hands began to tremble. "I can't accept it Iruka-sensei I can't become a shinobi, not yet at least".

Now this puzzled Iruka greatly what could possibly be holding Hikari back from becoming a shinobi.

"Why can't you become a ninja?"

Hikari finally looked her sensei in the eye and he could see a spark of some sort shining deeply within them. "Because I promised Naruto that we would become shinobi together and so if Naruto did not pass the final exam and become a genin well then nether did I. So you see, I do not have the right to accept this Iruka-sensei not until Naruto does".

Now all Iruka could do was stare at his student in shock. She actually gave up the chance to become a ninja all for Naruto it gave him a strange warm feeling in his heart to know she would go through with this just for him, but he was also greatly disappointed she had the potential to become an amazing ninja.

Iruka knew better then to argue with her from past experiences because once her mind was made up there was no change it not unless she did so herself and it looks like there was no hope in that happening anytime soon.

Hikari still held her gaze with that of her sensei. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei but I promised him and it is impossible for me to break a promise I made to him". Hikari gave Iruka an apologetic smile before leaving him alone in his classroom staring at her retreating figure.

Hikari passed the mob of people at the entrance ignoring their strange looks that they shot her way she was heading straight towards the boy sitting on the swing.

Hikari knew that Naruto was not himself as she approached. He was so quiet and his dull eyes were staring off to nowhere in particular this was not the bright and determined Naruto-kun she knew and loved but she was not about to give up on him she was not about to make her sacrifice be for nothing.

Hikari looked down at Naruto sadly once she made it next to him but she quickly hid it for she knew how much he hated it when she felt sorry for him. "Hey there, Naruto-kun".

Naruto was snapped out of his daze by Hikari's voice. He said nothing as he looked up at her he attempted one of his foxy grins to at least fool her but it did not come out as well as he expected and it only betrayed him by showing Hikari just how horrible he felt.

"Hey, Hikari-chan". You could tell Naruto was answering back half-heartedly but even then the habit of looking her in the face as he spoke to her still remained and as his eyes scanned his friend he got the nagging feeling that something was not right that something was missing.

The feeling remained as he stood up and circled his friend to try and find what the Hell was wrong. Right when he stood in front of her did it click, her Hitai-ite was nowhere to be found but he knew she got one because she even beat Sasuke-teme with her high score.

"Um… Hikari-chan where's you're Hitai-ite?" Naruto could not keep the bitterness from his voice as he asked Hikari this.

"I gave it back to Iruka-sensei". As she said this she shrugged casually as if it was something normal.

Naruto's jaw nearly hit the floor in his surprise. "What do you mean you gave it back". Naruto asked incredulously.

"I gave it back because I chose not to become a shinobi". Said Hikari in the same casual tone.

Now Naruto looked like he wanted to faint from shock. "Why the Hell did you do that for Hikari?" Naruto asked he also could not keep the fury out of his voice making Hikari wince a little which made him a little guilty for scaring her.

Hikari did the same thing as she did with Iruka she looked Naruto in the eye as she spoke to him. "Because I promised that we would become shinobi together and since you did not become one nether did I".

Now what Hikari did make sense but he still could not believe she would give up being a ninja just for him now he felt guilty for messing up her dreams.

Hikari knew by the look on Naruto's face that he was beating himself up for what she did. "Don't think I made a wrong decision because I made a promise to you one that I intend to keep no matter what".

"But Hikari-chan I don't want to make you abandon you're dreams of becoming a shinobi just because of me". Hikari could hear that his voice was laced heavily with sadness.

Hikari smiled warmly at Naruto as she placed her hand on his trembling shoulder. "Listen Naruto I'm not giving up my dreams of become a ninja I'm just going to have to wait a little longer so that way we both can live out our dreams together".

At hearing Hikari's words Naruto could not help but smile and hug his one and only best friend because he knew that he had somebody that truly cared enough about him to put a hold on their own dreams to help him achieve his.

It was a wonder why he loved her so damn much.

Sasuke looked on at the two conversing under the tree as he stood next to his father who was busy talking to one of their families oldest friends who also had a child that graduated with him. He really wasn't paying attention to his father or his silent brother that stood next to him he was more interested in the two social outcasts that always seemed to confide in each other.

It was strange nobody seemed to like Hikari or Naruto apparently for no reason at all but that didn't stop them from anything. No matter what people said or how many times Naruto would mess up he would always just get back up and try again never giving up. And Hikari would always stick by him never caring what people said about the boy or how many times they tried to separate them they always maintained together and this intrigued Sasuke immensely.

Sasuke was never worried about being out done by Uzumaki because everybody knew he was the dead last in their class and as proof he didn't even pass the test to become a genin which didn't even surprise Sasuke at all. But Hikari was something else and even if he hated to admit it, she was even better then himself at everything they competed at, which upset him greatly to no end.

He really could not figure out why she hung out with the dead last of the group when she could have far better friends with how smart and pretty she was. Sasuke could not help but blush at his train of thought but he trained himself to hide such emotion from his face thus his blush didn't last more then a second before it disappeared completely from his face.

He could say confidently that he did not like Hikari not one bit. He was far to busy training and becoming stronger to focus on girls, but he could never explain why he always seemed to stare at her friend Naruto or why his stomach would get butterflies every time their eyes would meet. He never really liked to dwell on these thoughts for he was always too afraid of what he might discover about himself.

Hikari knew she did her job of making Naruto happy when he finally started acting like himself again. She would have offered to treat him to ramen but she remembered that she had promised the nice old lady who lived across the street that she would help her with her cracked roof since nobody else seemed to want to help her.

"Hey Naruto-kun I have to go I promised to help Oba-san fix her roof today… So I guess I'll see you later".

Naruto nodded his head showing Hikari that he understood and that he was okay with it. With a smile and a wave Hikari ran off towards the lady's house.

Naruto really didn't like to be without Hikari since she always seemed to give him a sense of comfort no matter what situation they were in. He also didn't want to leave the old lady with a broken roof since she was always so nice towards him and Hikari it was the least they could do to repay her for her kindness.

Naruto was about to make his way towards the ramen stand when all of a sudden he spotted Mizuki-sensei just standing there. The man was never really mean to him he had to admit that he was one of the few people at the academy that didn't treat him badly.

"Hey, Mizuki-sensei"

The man was dressed like any normal Konoha ninja he had his forehead protector connected to a blue bandana which covered most of his shoulder length white hair he also had a toothpick in his mouth. (he was trying to pull of the 'cool guy' pose as he stood there)

Mizuki looked down at Naruto flashing him a smirk, which kind of unnerved Naruto, a little but he ignored it.

"Hey, buddy" As he said this his smirk formed into a smile.

Naruto just stared at the man strangely even though he was never really mean to the boy doesn't mean he was nice to him ether so this 'friendly' attitude was a bit strange and he sure as Hell was not used to somebody calling HIM their buddy.

If the man noticed the strange look that Naruto was giving him he showed no indication of it because his smile never left his face which scared Naruto a bit

"So Naruto why aren't you celebrating?" It was an innocent question but Naruto's face scrunched up as the truth came rushing back into his memory.

"I didn't pass the test" As he said this bitterness entered his voice again making Mizuki look at him.

The academy teacher seemed to be thinking of something. "Well I could help you pass that test".

Now this got Naruto's attention he would take any help he could get. "Really that's great, Thank you Mizuki-sensei".

The man smiled down at Naruto again as he put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Come, I'll explain everything to you over some lunch".

The boy was way too excited to notice the malicious intent behind the man's eyes or the way his smile curled up sadistically at the boy's overly trusting personality.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked out of the academy with one of their instructors. A strange feeling entered his chest as he saw the man put his arm around Naruto. He quickly squished the feeling till it was no more but that didn't stop him from sending the famous Uchiha death glare to try and burn a hole through Mizuki's head, but sadly it didn't work.

(Damn you Mizuki! But I guess without you the drama that the anime has would have never started. But that doesn't mean I don't hate you for being a cold hearted Bastard… Okay I'm gonna stop now because I'm ranting.)

Okay this is the end of the official first chapter please R&R

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Now it's time for my pagely disclaimer: I own everyth- um... I mean (cough) I own nothing

Please enjoy the story XD

Chapter three

Hikari was walking down the disserted street as she made her way towards her home. She had worked all day patching up the lady's roof and while she did it she could not shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. But what really worried her was that she couldn't find Naruto anywhere. She passed the ramen shop in hopes of finding him there happily slurping his ramen but the old man told her that he hadn't seen Naruto all day.

Hikari continued her trek towards her house trying desperately to ignore the strange feeling, telling herself not to worry Naruto was probably at his house by now safe and sound.

Oh! Hikari how wrong you are.

It seemed like all available ninjas were on the look out. Apparently someone had stolen a forbidden scroll from the Hokage's tower or so that's what Hikari was able to gather from the ninjas that passed her, didn't they know better then to discuss these type of things out in public where anyone could hear it.

She didn't know why but she knew this had to do something with Naruto and she was going to find out just what was going on.

Hikari made quick use of her feet as she raced down the street passing through ally ways and taking sharp turns, but she stopped for a second to figure out which road she would take next.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" A voice said from behind her.

Hikari stopped herself from jumping at the unexpected voice, which made her pat herself on the back mentally for being so strong willed. When she turned around she did not expect to find the person that was now face to face with her.

"Why do you care Sasuke?" She asked the black haired boy that was staring at her intently, right beside him was his older brother or so that's who she thought he was, he too was staring at her intently, which kind of freaked her out but she refused to show it.

Sasuke just shrugged casually making Hikari want to gag at his annoyingly laid back attitude. "I don't, I'm just curious as to why the number one rookie of the year was running like she had death hounds hot on her heels".

Hikari smirked as she noticed the jealousy in his voice as he called her the number one rookie. "That is none of you're business Sasuke Uchiha now if you and your bother will excuse me I have somewhere important that I have to be". Without so much as another glance towards them she shot off in high speeds that left dust swirling behind her.

Sasuke could not help the scold that graced his features, he really didn't know what it was about her and Naruto that always shattered his perfectly placed emotionless mask but it was increasingly annoying with every passing conversation he shared with ether of them.

Itachi peered down curiously at his little brother.

"That went rather well" Said Itachi sarcastically.

Sasuke sent a glare towards his brother but sadly it didn't seem to effect him at all because his gaze never wavered. (I wonder if the Uchiha glare works on other Uchihas?)

"Shut up Itachi" Said Sasuke clearly annoyed.

All Itachi could do without ruining his 'I don't give a damn about anything' attitude was to chuckle at his little brothers embarrassing situation.

They chose not to dwell on the matter cuz that was not cool… well at least not cool enough for an Uchiha.

Hikari finally reached the forest only to see Naruto coming out of it with a battered Iruka by his side. She rushed towards them desperately wanting to know what the Hell happened.

Once she got to them she immediately noticed the Hitai-ite that was tied around Naruto's forehead making her look quizzically at their sensei. He just answered her with a wide grin ignoring the pain that shot up his spine with his movement.

"Okay you two, you both have a lot of explaining to do so I suggest you start now".

Both Naruto and Iruka averted their eyes reminding Hikari of children when they're parents scolded them for doing something bad.

After a moment of silence Naruto and Iruka sat down on the grass making Hikari do the same thing. Once everybody was comfortable Naruto started to explain to Hikari what happened with Mizuki and the scroll and of what happened to Iruka in exaggerated detail. Naruto didn't even miss a beat of his story not even when he told Hikari about the nine tailed fox demon that was sealed inside of him.

All Hikari could do was stare in shock at the both of them. She could not believe they got themselves beaten this badly, even though she was silently glad that Naruto beat the Hell out of Mizuki, God knows he deserved it for what he did to Naruto and Iruka-sensei, she was also proud of Naruto for learning such a complicated jutsu.

"I can't believe you Naruto, how could you get yourself into this kind of mess? Do you know how much trouble your gonna be in?" Hikari asked totally pissed off, but any idiot could hear the worry etched into her voice.

Naruto and Iruka both exchanged looks as they heard Hikari rant on about returning the scroll before anything bad happened to it. Iruka was a little worried about how Hikari was gonna take the news about Naruto and the Nine tailed fox demon, but it looked like she paid no attention to it, not one bit.

Naruto was also thinking along the same lines as Iruka, but he could not keep this from Hikari he didn't think he could keep any thing from her to begin with.

"Um… Hikari?" Asked Naruto a little hesitant about disturbing her in mid rant.

She immediately stopped and focused all her attention on the blonde-headed boy making him a little nervous.

"Yes, Naruto-kun"

"Well… About what I said a while ago" Naruto knew he was beating around the bush but he was afraid of loosing his best friend because of that damned fox.

Hikari looked at Naruto a little strangely for he never hesitated before when it came to telling her something. "What about it?" She asked still looking at Naruto strangely.

"I kind of mentioned that the Kyuubi was sealed away inside of me" As he said this he could not meet her gaze, he was too afraid of seeing the hatred that everyone else showed him, but it would kill him if Hikari ever looked at him like that.

Now Hikari understood why Naruto was acting so weird, he was worried she would treat him like everybody else and now the villagers' actions towards Naruto finally made some sense.

But even though he had the demon sealed inside of him does not make him the demon himself and Hikari fully understood this. (Which was amazing since adults twice her age didn't even understand 

this.) And she's known Naruto all her life and he was her very first friend and one of her most precious people she was not about to let some old fox ruin her friendship with him.

Plus those old farts in the village didn't understand that if it weren't for Naruto they would have all been dead because he was the only thing keeping that demon from getting out and destroying the village again. She highly doubted that anybody was going to be brave enough to fight the demon if it ever got loose again, they were lucky that they had the fourth Hokage to save them the first time.

Hikari really recommended that they start acting nicer towards Naruto to at least keep him on their good side she would really hate to be the one to piss him off if he ever unleashes the Kyuubi on their asses.

Naruto was starting to panic at Hikari's silence but he dare not look at her the fear of rejection was so strong, he never really remembered being this scared in his life. Iruka just looked back and forth between his students trying to decipher what was going on between them.

When Naruto finally got the nerve to look up at Hikari, he was shocked to see her smiling sweetly at him the love and warmth that was always present in her eyes when she looked at him was still there too. At seeing that she looked at him with such emotions made his fear vanished without a trace.

"You don't have to worry Naruto-kun I'm not gonna let some smelly old fox change the friendship that we have, I love you demon and all" After she said this she gave Naruto the smile that she only reserved for him.

Naruto couldn't help it when his eyes started to water at Hikari's words and he also didn't stop his tears as they ran down his cheeks showing both Hikari and Iruka just how happy he was.

"Thank you, Hikari for always being there for me, you too Iruka-sensei. I love you both".

It was a very sentimental moment as all three of them shared one big hug, but sadly the moment was destroyed by Naruto's rumbling stomach that chose that time to be heard and to announce to them all just how hungry he was.

Both Hikari and Iruka glared at Naruto, which made him chuckle nervously as he scratch the back of his head a nervous habit that's been with him since they could remember.

"I still haven't gotten anything to eat since breakfast this morning" Naruto explained making Iruka grin widely.

"Don't worry I'll treat you both to some ramen to celebrate" Iruka said as he ruffled Naruto's hair making him pout cutely at being treated like some little kid.

Now this confused Hikari. "Celebrate what Iruka-sensei?" As Hikari asked this she cocked her head to the side making her look adorable.

Iruka just stared at his two extremely cute students for a minute wondering how nobody else noticed just how adorably cuddly they were, but he shook himself of those thoughts as he smiled at Hikari.

"We're gonna celebrate you two passing the final test and becoming ninjas" Said Iruka smiling proudly as Naruto rearranged his new Hitai-ite on his forehead.

Hikari grinned just as widely as Naruto when she received her Hitai-ite from Iruka and she wasted no time in tying it over her head. (Like how Sakura has hers.)

This is the end of this chapter please R&R

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Now it's time for my pagely disclaimer: I own everyth- um... I mean (cough) I own nothing

Please enjoy the story XD

Chapter four

The next day Hikari was at the academy just like Iruka had instructed, sitting at her desk waiting patiently for Naruto to arrive, but as she waited she allowed her mind to wander for a while.

She was happily remembering last night when Iruka took them out for ramen. She really didn't favor ramen like Naruto and Iruka did but eating it with both of them made it infinitely more better then it actually was.

She also remembered how happy they all were knowing that they were one step closer to accomplishing they're goals, but sadly her happy bubble was burst wide open by none other then Sasuke's annoyingly loud fan club.

They squealed and giggled as they followed behind the silent Uchiha. Hikari could never understand what they saw in him when all he did was treat them like trash, well maybe they were all masochists or something. Some would even go so far as to faint when he would glance at them for only a second sometimes it was even a glare but any attention from the Uchiha was special…Well to them at least.

Hikari shook her head at their ignorance, they could totally do better then him, like maybe find somebody that actually treated them nicely. But she chose wisely to not get in it because she knew their so called 'love' for the boy was blinding them badly, besides she didn't want to waste her time with such trivial things she had better things to do anyway.

With the corner of her eye she noticed Sasuke staring at her so she turned her head in his direction and when their eyes met he sent her a glare, which she returned with a grin. At seeing the fury enter his eyes Hikari's grin grew as she visibly patted herself on the back on a job well done, her and Naruto have made it their life's mission to bother and infuriate the Uchiha genius with every little chance they got.

Sasuke's glare intensified as he saw Hikari pat herself on the back, he didn't know why or how they always knew how to penetrate his emotionless mask, which made him upset because it was only those two that knew how to do it.

All Sasuke knew was that if he was stuck on a team with ether one of those two the academy would rue the day they picked the pairing for the new genin teams, for he would bring upon them the wrath of the mighty Uchihas. The only thing missing from Sasuke's train of thought was if the background changed into a fiery inferno as he stood on some alter laughing maniacally as everybody in the academy cowered in fear. But he was an Uchiha and Uchihas do not let their thoughts be controlled by such emotions.

Sasuke was shoved out of his thoughts by the all too familiar voice of Naruto Uzumaki as he waltzed into the classroom proudly displaying his new Hitai-ite.

"Hey, Hikari-chan" Greeted Naruto happily as he made his way towards the white-haired girl.

Sasuke watched on as they shared a brief hug that made his stomach twist with jealousy at seeing Naruto hug someone else, but he quickly banished the outrageous thought. Why the Hell would he be jealous of Hikari just because she got to be with Naruto all the time laughing, smiling, hugging, playing with and caring for each other it's not like he wanted to do all that with Naruto that was just stupid. Naruto was a boy and Sasuke did not like boys he was certainly not gay.

But as Sasuke continued to watch and his jealousy also continued to grow he really couldn't be sure about his last statement…Maybe he was gay, but just for Naruto and that didn't mean he had to know that he liked him. Sasuke would kill himself before he ever told anyone what he just found out about himself.

Sasuke also watched as Kiba went over to them to ask why Naruto was there, now that he mentioned it why was Naruto there he didn't even pass the final exam. This got Sasuke a little agitated for he didn't even realize this fact until Kiba pointed it out for them. (Kind of amazing since Kiba is stupid.)

But it also made him curious as to why Naruto had a Hitai-ite. What could have happened last night after he and his brother bumped into Hikari? He didn't know why but he knew it had something to do with why she was in such a hurry.

Hikari stood up and answered the boy before Naruto could say anything. "That is none of you're business, you jerk so back off" Said Hikari totally annoyed with the dog boy.

Kiba bared his sharp canines as he let out a low growl trying to intimidate the girl, but she didn't even bat an eyelash at his attempt to scare her. There has always been tension between Hikari and Kiba because of the fact that Kiba always went out of his way to bother and make fun of Naruto. Hikari was a normally nice and gentle girl but when it came down to defending Naruto she held nothing back, she would lash out at them till her face turned blue from lack of oxygen.

Sasuke was silently glad that Hikari stood up to Kiba, but he knew that he was no better then that mutt-face for he too would bother Naruto making everybody believe that he hated him. But he knew that that was far from the truth and that it was just an act to fool everybody to make sure they never found out how he really felt for the boy.

Everybody's attention was taken away from the commotion when Iruka-sensei entered the room holding some papers, which they all assumed were the pairings for the new genin teams.

All the students sat at their respected seats just like any other day. Iruka smiled at his students as he held onto a single piece of paper, which made everybody sit at the edge of their seats.

"Good morning, students" Iruka greeted them warmly.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei" The students greeted back politely.

"Okay class today I will be announcing the pairings for the new genin teams".

Hikari and Naruto looked at one another and they both smiled nervously at each other.

Iruka looked over all of his students, thinking that this was the last day he had with them before he was assigned a new set of children. Putting his sadness aside he continued on with the pairing.

"Okay, now before I start announcing the teams I should mention that there will only be three genin teams so if I don't mention you're name that means that you didn't make it into any of the team".

Now this frightened some of the students, while the more confident children (smug bastards) just smiled because they were sure that they had made it into one of the teams.

The children all quieted down as Iruka continued speaking.

"The first team is Team 11, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, now could the children I just mentioned move to the other side of the room".

Shikamaru groaned in annoyance at having to move as he muttered 'troublesome' under his breath.

Choji got up with his gigantic bag of chips and sat next to a half-asleep Shikamaru.

Ino stood up from her seat and flipped her long blonde hair off of her shoulder as she moved to be with her new teammates and as she passed by any females in the classroom she would shoot them a harsh glare most of the time getting one in return.

When Iruka was sure that team 11 was in their respective seats he continued what he was saying.

"Okay the next team is Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame, just like Team 11 could you please move to the other side of the room".

Kiba stood up loudly as he bumped into people's chairs rudely to make it towards his destination.

Shino hardly made a sound as he practically glided to where Kiba was siting.

Hinata stood up meekly as she stole a glance towards Naruto before lowering her head and blushing profusely, and then she quickly made her way towards her seat next to Shino.

Iruka smiled amusedly at the difference in personality this new genin team possessed, but what caught his attention was the glance she shot towards Naruto and the jealous glare Sasuke sent her way for doing so.

Poor girl she was just too shy to tell him how she felt and he was way to oblivious to ever find out on his own. He always knew there were some feelings that the raven held for the blonde, but knowing him he too was in some sort of denial… Never the less it was always entertaining to see them interact with one another in their different ways.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he still had to announce the last genin team.

All the children in the room were just about ready to explode from anticipation, only one more genin team remaining and none of them knew who was gonna make to cut. (Everyone was sure that Sasuke had to be on this team no matter what, stuck up bastard you're just lucky Naruto loves you cuz if it weren't for him I would have killed you off on my first sentence.)

Iruka made sure to hold a very suspenseful pause just to agitate the children further. He just knew that this final genin team will be shocking news for everyone especially to Sasuke.

Iruka grinned cynically at the children as he clutched the thin piece of paper in his hands. "Okay children, the last genin team is Team 7 which is…"

"Sasuke Uchiha…" (smirk from Sasuke, giggles and blushes from his fan club, and scolds from everybody else.)

"Hikari Tenshi…" (Bright smile from Naruto, jealous glares from Sasuke and his fan club, and cat calls from the male populace.)

"And last but certainly not least is…" The tension in the room intensified ten folds at the mention of the last candidate for Team 7.

"Naruto Uzumaki…"

Hikari and Naruto jumped up in excitement at being paired together on the same team. They were so happy that they didn't notice the outraged remarks that their fellow classmates were throwing their way, not even having Sasuke-Teme on their team could destroy their happiness as they once thought it would.

Everyone was stunned and extremely annoyed with the outcome of the genin teams, especially one Sakura Haruno, who could not believe that she the smartest girl in the academy did not make it on the same team as Sasuke-kun.

There had to be something wrong here, she would not let this go lightly.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei" Asked Sakura trying to sound polite but failing miserably.

Iruka turned towards her not even a trace of his usual smile on his face.

You see Sakura was Iruka's least favorite student for how badly she treated Hikari and Naruto also for how shallow and self-centered she was. (Who wouldn't hate her she's freakin' annoying if you ask me.)

"What is it Haruno-san?" Asked Iruka flatly.

Sakura was no fool, she knew that herself and Iruka were not on the best terms with each other, but he was her sensei and he was obligated to listen to her when she had a complaint.

"I think you messed up on the last pairing" Stated the pink-haired girl completely sure of what she was saying.

Iruka, Sasuke, Hikari and Naruto all sent their most nastiest death glare towards the girls monstrously, freakishly huge forehead (seriously how could you miss it, it was so damn big, you could land a freakin' plane on the damn thing.)

"And why do you think that Haruno-san?" Asked Iruka through clenched teeth, he knew where this was going.

Sakura stood from her seat and pointed an accusing finger towards Naruto he glared right back at her hideous pink head.

"He should have never made it into any of the genin teams".

"And why the Hell not?" Asked Hikari cutting Iruka off before he had the chance to ask her, completely pissed off and no amount of calming breaths could sooth her this time.

Sakura snorted at her question. "Because his stupid, it's not like he's gonna get that far anyway, besides I'm the only one good enough to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun". Said Sakura snobbishly as she stuck her nose in the air acting as if she was far better then they could ever be.

At Sakura's words everybody shot a nasty glare at the pink haired bitch. Who the hell did she think she was, putting everyone down like that, but she completely ignored everybody.

Sasuke glared heatedly at Sakura as she stood there insulting Naruto. The bitch didn't know who she was messing with, what the hell made her think he wanted to be on the same team as her anyway, if it was up to him he would chose Naruto a million times over her. Not only was she putting herself on bad terms with Hikari, Iruka and Naruto but also with himself, he couldn't stand that girl especially when she put Naruto down like this.

Iruka looked as if he could take no more but he wisely bit his tongue so he wouldn't lash out harshly at one of his students for he liked his job, very much so.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san, those are the final genin pairing and you did not make the cut and Naruto did and there is nothing more I can do for you. So if you don't mind could you please take you're seat and reframe from using unnecessary comments before a have to throw you out of my classroom for disrupting class".

Sakura could do nothing more but take her seat as she stared incredulously at her sensei not believing that he just humiliated her in front of her fellow classmates and in front of Sasuke no less. (That's what you get Bitch!!)

Naruto, Hikari and Sasuke all smirked proudly towards their sensei for growing some backbone for once, especially for putting that snot nosed brat Sakura in her place. (It's fun seeing how many times I can insult Sakura, it's just way too easy if you ask me.)

Iruka took some calming breathes before he continued with what he was gonna say before he was rudely interrupted (coughSakuracough).

"Okay, for those I just mention you all will have to wait here for you're jonin instructors to pick you up, for the rest of you, you are dismissed". And with that Iruka and all the other students that were not mentioned (coughSakuracough) filled out of the room leaving only nine children that will now be known as the rookie nine.

This is the end of this chapter please R&R

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Now it's time for my pagely disclaimer: I own everyth- um... I mean (cough) I own nothing

Please enjoy the story XD

Chapter five

After waiting a while the genin teams have been picked up by their jonin instructors, all but one team, Team 7.

They were waiting rather impatiently for their tardy sensei to arrive.

It's already been three hours and still no sign of their sensei. (I would have left already.)

Hikari shifted her weight on her right foot as she crossed her arms over her chest she started to hum a very catchy tune so she could distract herself from the boredom of waiting so long.

Naruto automatically recognized the tune and joined Hikari in humming the little song they used to sing to each other when they were kids.

Sasuke shifted his gaze on his two humming teammates never moving from his spot by the window as he brooded trying desperately not to openly stare at Naruto.

'_He looks so cute when he's happy.'_ Sasuke's eyes dimmed a little at his next thought.

'_To bad he's only like that with Hikari.' _No! he would not think like that, maybe he just needed to act differently towards the blue-eyed blonde angel.

'_I just need to be nicer to him and show him that I'm interested in him like my fan club is interested in me.' _Sasuke thought his plan was ingenious it could not fail.

Sasuke let a small smile worm it's way onto his lips as he thought all the possible scenarios of him confessing to Naruto and all the positive reactions he could get from the blonde. His favorite was the one where they ended up naked together in bed, but he stopped himself because he didn't want to bleed to death before he could tell the blonde just how he felt.

Hikari snickered to herself as she watched Sasuke finally give into his urge to stare at Naruto openly. She saw all those times he would glance towards him whenever he thought that the blonde wasn't looking, but she saw and she definitely saw the smile that bloomed on his pale face as he admired the blonde klutz.

'_So Sasuke-baka likes Naruto-kun who would have guessed, but thinking about it they do look good together and Naruto and I are the only ones to ever get an emotional response from the infamous ice prince.' _Hikari smirked at her thoughts also thinking that this was going to be interesting and fun.

Naruto just smiled oblivious of his best friend and teammates thoughts. He turned his head to look at Sasuke and to his utter surprise the raven actually smiled at him.

Naruto could not believe his eyes…

Did Sasuke just…smile…at him…?

To make sure his eyes were not deceiving him, he rubbed them and looked towards the black-haired boy once again…

Nope, his vision was fine. The famous ice prince WAS smiling and his eyes were aglow with kindness that was directed towards the bewildered blonde, who could do nothing but smile back in response.

It was actually nice to see Sasuke smile. He had a very beautiful smile.

Hikari was straight out ready to piss her pants at the sight of the two boys sharing smiles. She could barely contain her giggles of excitement that were threatening to escape her lips, this truly was a sight to behold. (Of course. They're making history, the first time Sasuke smiled to someone that wasn't his mother. OMG the world was coming to an and run for you're lives!)

Sadly the moment was completely destroyed by the arrival of their sensei as he waltzed into the classroom.

He was tall with spiky silver hair that stuck at a weird angle. He was dressed in the standard jonin uniform with his Hitai-ite slanted so that it covered his left eye, he also wore a mask that obstructed the view of the rest of his face. The only visible part was his right eye, which was glued to a ridiculous looking orange book.

The children could do nothing more but stare at the man oddly. He sure did look like a goofball.

"Yo" the man finally graced the children with actually letting them hear his voice instead of his creepy giggling when he read a particularly naughty part of his smutty novels. (Piece of shit book, I don't really understand what he finds so interesting about those books anyway)

Hikari was the first to snap out of the daze that the children seemed to have fallen into and took a few cautious steps towards the man.

"Um… are you our new sensei?" asked the white haired girl as she peered curiously up at the weird looking man.

The jonin finally tore his eye away from the book to scan the room and it's occupants.

An empty classroom save for three kids… yup! This must be the right place.

The man looked down at the three kids and flashed them a smile, well that's what they thought he did, it was kinda difficult to tell with his mask on.

"Yup, I am. My name is Kakashi Hatake…" Before he had the chance to finish, the three other people in the room shut him up with fierce glares directed towards him. Making him shiver and take a few steps back so that he was a good four feet away from the pissed off kids.

"I do hope you know your three hours late sensei" Hikari stated in a deathly calm voice but her blazing eyes betrayed her true intentions.

The other two also had a similar look in their eyes making Kakashi gulp visibly as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well you see…" He tried to come up with one of his infamous excuses but was cut off by a kunai whizzing an inch past his face and embedding itself into the wall behind him instantly shutting him up.

"Just forget the excuses sensei and let's just cut to the chase" Sasuke finally put his two cents in making his other two teammates nod in agreement.

As his new students filed out of the room Kakashi walked behind them at a slower pace muttering darkly under his breathe about demon children that were out to get him.

We now find Team 7 and they're new sensei on top of some random rooftop (I really don't see the need to name what building the rooftop belongs to.)

The children were sitting as their sensei stood in front of them, his orange book tucked safely away in the pocket of his jonin's vest.

"Okay Team, today we're gonna talk a little bit about ourselves to get to know each other better" Said Kakashi smiling brightly under his mask making his visible eye take a crescent moon shape.

The kids did nothing but stare at their sensei strangely.

Kakashi sighed at seeing that his students didn't even make an effort to start.

"Since it looks like none of you are going to go first, then I will. My name is Kakashi Hatake, My favorite thing is not important, my hobbies are none of your concern and my dream is none of your business."

The children all had huge sweat drops on the back of their heads as they slowly backed away from their slightly demented sensei.

Hikari got up from her seat and stood next to Kakashi. First she flashed a warm smile towards Naruto and Sasuke then she looked up and smiled at her new sensei which earned her different reactions. Naruto smiled back just as warmly and gave her thumbs up sign, Sasuke as at first surprised at the smile but then he sent a small smile back her way and Kakashi smiled secretively under his mask at the girl who seems to hold this new team together.

"Hello my name is Hikari Tenshi and my most favorite thing is my friends, my hobbies are singing, cooking and training to become a great shinobi, my dream is to be as great as I can be and one day see all of my precious people happy."

Hikari flashed one more smile before taking her seat in between the two boys of her team. Naruto and Sasuke stood up to talk about themselves also it went sometning like this...

Favorite thing Ramen, hobbies buying ramen, cooking ramen and eating ramen, my dream Hokage. (Just guess who this was Xb)

Favorite thing don't have one, hobbies getting stronger and beating a certain someone glances at Hikari, and I don't have a dream because I will make it a reality. (I bet my weekly batch of cookies that you can't guess who this is. In a corner with her cookies don't worry my precious no one will hurt you)

Everthing was quite up on that rooftop once everybody introduced themselves, it gave everyone time to reflect and think about the new changes that were about to be thrusted into their lives the children were very quite looking up at their new sensei.

Kakashi looked down at his students their bright young faces looking back at him made him think.

'What have I gotten myself into.'

This is the end of this chapter see ya

Oh and by the way some jerk took my cookies away from me can you believe the nerve of some people

Please R&R thanks everyone


End file.
